In pneumatic tires for passenger cars in general, the increase of an edge quantity by increasing the number of blocks and the number of kerfs disposed on the blocks is effective for improving driving performance such as braking/driving performance during driving on snow roads and dirt roads. If the number of blocks is simply increased, however, the blocks are divided into finer blocks and block rigidity drops, so that dry performance drops. The same problem occurs when the number of kerfs is increased.